Ultra Monster 500
For the Ultra counterpart to this line, please go to Ultra Hero 500. The Ultra Monster Series line a line of figures that went along with the Ultra Hero 500 line. List of Figures * 01 Alien Baltan * 02 Gomora * 03 Zetton * 04 Zaragas * 05 Eleking * 06 Alien Godola * 07 King Joe * 08 Black King * 09 Kemur Man * 10 King Pandon * 11 Ragon * 12 Thunder Darambia * 13 Antlar * 14 Red King * 15 Gavadon (B) * 16 Seagorath * 17 Bemstar * 18 Baraba * 19 King Crab * 20 Vakishim * 21 Doragory * 22 Mochiron * 23 Alien Magma * 24 Saramandora * 25 Golza * 26 Dark Zagi * 27 Jasyuline * 28 Alien Icarus * 29 Alien Guts * 30 Snowgon * 31 Hanzagiran * 32 Giant Yapool * 33 Alien Valky * 34 Astromons * 35 Silvergon * 36 Gan Q * 37 Lagoras * 38 Zoa Muruchi * 39 Roberuga * 40 Alien Empera * 41 Zamsher * 42 Fire Golza * 43 Ultraman Belial * 44 Hyper Zetton * 45 Dark Galberos * 46 Alien Nackle Gray * 47 Kanegon * 48 Alien Miracle * 49 Alien Akumania * 50 Dorako * 51 Telesdon * 52 Evil Tiga * 53 Super C.O.V. * 54 Alien Baltan Basical * 55 Miclas * 56 Dark Lugiel * 57 EX Red King * 58 Verokron * 59 Twin Tail * 60 Gudon * 61 Sadola * 62 Melba * 63 Reigubas * 64 Dinosaur Tank * 65 Bemular * 66 Shepherdon * 67 Inpelaizer * 68 Alien Metron * 69 Birdon * 70 King Joe Custom * 71 Aribunta * 72 Ace Killer * 73 Juda Spectre * 74 Demaaga (Also known as Ultra Monster X No. 02) * 75 Mecha Gomora (Also known as Ultra Monster X No. 08) * 76 Cyber Gomora (Also known as Ultra Monster X No. 06) * 77 Pigmon (Also known as Ultra Monster X No. 11) * 78 Legionoids (α) * 79 Darklops Zero * 80 Arstron * 81 Tyrant (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2014) * 82 Zandrias * 83 Dada (A) * 84 Star Bem Gyeron * 85 Gubila (Also known as Ultra Monster Orb No. 03) * 86 Galactron (MK2) * 87 Jugglus Juggler (Also known as Ultra Monster Orb No. 06) * 88 Hyper Zetton Deathscythe (Also know as Ultra Monster Orb No. 09) * 89 Maga-Orochi (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2016) * 90 Nova * 91 Grigio Bone * 92 Gargorgon (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2015) * 93 Gue-Basser * 94 Ultraman Orb Dark * 95 Horoboros * 96 Grigio King * 97 Booska * 98 Grigio Regina * 99 Grand King Megalos * 100 Kamisori Demaaga * 101 Ultraman Tregear * (EX) Pega * 102 Five King (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2014) * 103 Zaigorg (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2016) * 104 Greeza (Third Form) (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2015) * 105 Galactron (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2016) * 106 Ultraman Belial Atrocious (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2017) * 107 Hellberus * 108 Segmeger * 109 Night Fang * 110 Gymaira * 111 Gigadelos * 112 Skull Gomora (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2017) * 113 Gorothunder * 114 Giestron * 115 Takkong * EX Ultraman Geed Darkness * Ex Ultraman X Darkness * 116 Grimdo * 117 Beryudora (After the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2017) * 118 Kaiser Belial * 119 Arch Belial (after the release of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2014) * 120 Chimeraberus (After the relase of Ultra Monster DX ver. on 2017) DX Gallery Standard Baltan_Spark_Doll.jpeg|Alien Baltan Gomora_Spark.jpeg|Gomora Zetton_Spark.jpeg|Zetton Zaragas_Spark.jpeg|Zaragas Eleking Spark.jpeg|Eleking Alien Godola Spark.jpeg|Alien Godola King Joe Spark.jpeg|King Joe Black Kign Spark.jpeg|Black King Kemur Spark .jpeg|Kemur Man King Pandon Spark.jpeg|King Pandon Ragon Spadk.jpeg|Ragon Thunder Darambia Spark.jpeg|Thunder Darambia Antlar Spark.jpeg|Antlar Red King Spark.jpeg|Red King Gavadon Spark.jpeg|Gavadon Seagorath Spark.jpeg|Seagorath Bemstar Spark.jpeg|Bemstar Barajas Spark.jpeg|Barabas King Carb Spark.jpeg|King Crab Vakishim Spark.jpeg|Vakishim Doragory Spark.jpeg|Doragory Mochiron Spark.jpeg|Mochiron Alien Magma Spark.jpeg|Alien Magma Salamandora Spark.jpeg|Saramandora Golza Spark.jpeg|Golza Zagi Spark.jpeg|Dark Zagi Jasmine Spark.jpeg|Jashrine Icarus Spark.jpeg|Alien Icarus Guts Spark.jpeg|Alien Guts Snowdon Spark.jpeg|Snowdon Hanzagiran Spark.jpeg|Hanzagiran Yapool Spark.jpeg|Yapool Valky Spark.jpeg|Alien Valky Astromons Spark.jpeg|Astromons Silvergon Spark.jpeg|Silvergon Gan Q Spark.jpeg|Gan Q Ragorath Spark.jpeg|Lagoras Muruchi Spark.jpeg|Zoa Muruchi Roberuga Spark.jpeg|Roberuga Alien Empera .jpeg|Alien Empera Zamsher Spark.jpeg|Zamsher Fire Golza Spark.jpeg|Fire Golza Belial Spark.jpeg|Ultraman Belial Hyper Zetton Spark.jpeg|Hyper Zetton Dark Galberos Spark.jpeg|Dark Galberos Nackle Grey Spark.jpeg|Alien Nackle Gray Kanegon Spark.jpeg|Kanegon Alien Miracle Spark.jpeg|Alien Miracle Alien Akumania Spark.jpeg|Alien Akumania Dorako Spark.jpeg|Dorako Telesdon Spark.jpeg|Telesdon Evil Tiga Spark.jpeg|Evil Tiga Cov Spark.jpeg|Super C.O.V. Basical Spark.jpeg|Alien Baltan Basical Miclas Spark.jpeg|Miclas Dark Lugiel Spark.jpeg|Dark Lugiel Ex Red King Spark.jpeg|EX Red King Verokron Spark.jpeg|Verokron Twin Tail Spark.jpeg|Twin Tail Gudon Spark.jpeg|Gudon Sadora.jpeg|Sadola Melba Spark.jpeg|Melba Reigubas Spark.jpeg|Reigubas Dino Spark.jpeg|Dinosaur Tank Bemular Spark.jpeg|Bemular Shepherdon Spark.jpeg|Shepherdon Impelaizer Spark.jpeg|Inpelaizer Alien Metrom Spark.jpeg|Alien Metron Birdon Spark.jpeg|Birdon Custom Spark.jpeg|King Joe Custom Aribunta Spark.jpeg|Aribunta Ace Killer Spark.jpeg|Ace Killer Spector Spark.jpeg|Juda Spectre Demaaga Spark Dolls.jpg|Demaaga Mecha Gomora Spark Dolls.jpg|Mecha Gomora Cyber Gomora Spark Dolls.jpg|Cyber Gomora Pigmon Spark Dolls.jpg|Pigmon Legionoids (α) Spark Dolls.jpg|Legionoids (α) Ultra Monster Series Darklops Zero.jpg|Darklops Zero Ultra Monster Series 80 Arstron.jpg|Arstron Ultra Monster Series 81 Tyrant.jpg|Tyrant Ultra Monster Series 82 Zandrias.jpg|Zandrias Ultra Monster Series 83 Dada (A).jpg|Dada (A) Ultra Monster Series 84 Star Bem Greyon.jpg|Star Bem Gyeron Gubila Spark Dolls.jpg|Gubila Ultra Monster Series 86 Galactron MK-2.jpg|Galactron (MK2) Jugglus Juggler Spark Dolls.jpg|Jugglus Juggler Hyper Zetton Deathscythe Spark Dolls.jpg|Hyper Zetton Deathscythe Ultra Monster Series 89 Maga-Orochi.jpg|Maga-Orochi Ultra Monster Series 90 Nova.jpg|Nova GrugeoBoneFigure.jpg|Grigio Bone GargorgonFigure.png|Gargorgon GueBasserFigure.jpg|Gue-Basser OrbDarkFigure.png|Ultraman Orb Dark HoroborusFigure.png|Horoboros GrigioKingFigure.png|Grigio King BooskaFigure.png|Booska GrigioReginaFigure.png|Grigio Regina GrandKingMegalosFigure.png|Grand King Megalos KamisoriDemaagaFigure.png|Kamisori Demaaga ToregiaFigure.png|Ultraman Tregear TregearSpecialColorver..jpg|Ultraman Tregear (Special Color Ver.) PegaFigure(EX).png|Pega (EX) FiveKingFigure.jpg|Five King Zaig.jpg|Zaigorg greez.jpg|Greeza GalactronFigure(UKS).jpg|Galactron BelialAtrociousUltraMonster.jpg|Ultraman Belial Atrocious HellberosFigure.png|Hellberus SegmegelFigure.jpg|Segmeger NightfangFigure.jpg|Night Fang UKS110.jpg|Gymaira UMS111.jpg|Gigadelos UMS112.jpg|Skull Gomora GorothunderUltraMonster.jpg|Gorothunder GiestronUltraMonster.jpg|Giestron TakkongUltraMonster.jpg|Takkong 1576150432546.png|Ultraman X Darkness 1576150403556.png|Ultraman Geed Darkness GrimdoUltraMonster500.jpg|Grimdo BeryudoraUltraMonster500.jpg|Beryudora KaiserBelialUltraMonster500.jpg|Kaiser Belial ArchBelialUltraMonster500.jpg|Arch Belial ChimeraberusUltraMonster500.jpg|Chimeraberus Other I'm_jealous.jpeg|A bunch of Spark Dolls at a Japanese toy store. Notes & Trivia * Keep in mind that this wiki will mark them as Ultra Monster Series (500) on their individual pages for specifications' sake. * Evil and imitation Ultras are released as Ultra Monster 500 figures, not Ultra Hero 500. * Starting from 2017, some selected Ultra Monster DX figure will going to have standard size. See Also *Ultra Monster Series *Ultra Monster DX *Ultra Hero 500 *Ultra Hero X *Ultra Monster X *Ultra Hero Orb *Ultra Monster Orb *Ultra Big Sofubi Category:Bandai Category:Toy Lines Category:Merchandise